Beyond the Pale
by MarluCosplayer13
Summary: A girl finds out Beyond Birthday's true identity. Not to mention that she's best friends with Light Yagami. Will BB have to kill her or will he somehow spare her life?
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Pale

* * *

><p>AN: I'm BAAAAAACK! Haha ANOTHER BB fanfic! But I love the guy. He's all that's been on my mind for a while. So we're just following my imagination and the medication that I got from the doctor because I'm still pretty sick. That stuff gives me freaky dreams. Just saying. My imagination has always been very in-depth, and now is no exception. So, with that being said, I'll say the disclaimer and let Beyond take the floor. By the way, Beyond the Pale is a song by Mudvayne. It's a bit like Beyond himself, but I'll let you look it up and tell me. It's just my opinion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ali. Yup, and she's me, so all I own is me. Go figure! Oh, and the story plot. 'Cause I'm pretty sure no one else came up with this. If they did, which I'm pretty sure they didn't, then I am very sorry. Take it away, Beyond! BB: *takes out knife and steps toward me* I'd love to! Me: *throws hands into the air* Yaaaayyy! [This is NOT going to end well]

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Beyond Birthday smiled as he looked at the girl in front of him. He had gotten to know her and had convinced her to let him move into her home with her. She was of no importance to the task force- he had needed a place to stay and someone to stay with who he knew wouldn't tell anyone about him. Not that the task force would find him anyway- he was using his alias, Rue Ryuzaki.

Beyond still continued killing people, but he made sure to do so in other parts of town, never in this neighborhood. He knew that Ali, his housemate, would become a bit more paranoid, and maybe even do a background check on him. And Beyond couldn't have that. He was on his way to greatness, and he knew that when the day came for him to move on, he would have to kill the innocent girl standing in front of him who had unknowingly housed a serial killer.

BB pushed his thoughts aside as he got a slight ping in his stomach. What was that? It was a sickening feeling, but he couldn't figure out what it was from. It was probably just because he was so hungry, and his stomach knew that he was about to ingest his favorite food. So with that, the raven-haired man sat down at the dining room table and cracked open a new jar of strawberry jam. Ali sat across from him in her usual sweatpants and t-shirt and brown hair in a messy bun, munching on her cereal and watching Beyond eat with her pale green eyes, just as she always did on Saturday mornings.

"I don't see how you can eat that 24/7, Rue. I'd get tired of it after a few days," she said, spooning the last of her cereal into her mouth. "Plus, would it kill you to use a spoon?" If only she knew…

Ali was a notorious neat freak. She liked things to be in their proper place, things to be used for all the right reasons, and since Beyond was a bit of a neat freak himself, even if not just a freak, he liked things like that as well. That's what made life more bearable with each other- they were a lot alike. Except for the fact that Ali was not a homicidal maniac. Other than that, they were similar in many ways.

Beyond just laughed and stuck his fingers into the jar, digging out a big clump of jam and popping it into his mouth. His first taste of strawberry jam of the day. It was sweet, and it made Beyond that much happier. Ali quickly stuck her spoon in the jar and scooped out the liquid/solid/lolsquid [SpongeBob reference!] before smiling deviously and eating the red, gooey substance. Beyond hated it when she did that, but deep down, even if he didn't know it, he admired her a bit. The only way you could really make him mad was to mention his past, talk about the so-called "brilliant" L [Beyond's words, not mine], or mess with his strawberry jam.

Ali had learned long ago not to ask about Beyond's childhood since it was off-limits, and since she didn't care much about L, the only way she knew how to get to him was to mess with his jam. One time, she had even gone so far as to pretend that the store had run out of strawberry jam.

"But it's okay," she assured BB, "I got grape jelly instead." Beyond had almost gotten a knife then and there and slit her throat on the spot, but soon realized that by the way Ali was laughing it had just been a joke.

Beyond had grown a sort of fondness of the girl. He always thought of her as "the girl," even though they were very close in age. He hated looking up and seeing her name and the date of her demise over her head, and he knew that getting close to her would result in complications. Complications that could get him caught and sentenced to death. Therefore, he didn't talk to her much, but when he did, he always made sure to never use her name and to not look at her. He spent almost all of his time in his room, because maybe if he didn't look at her, she wasn't there. But Beyond always knew that she was.

He could always hear her at night. Oh, how he hated the nights in that house. He never slept, and therefore, he could hear Ali talk in her sleep. But it was difficult not to; she woke up screaming from nightmares more nights than not, and every night, Beyond could hear her muttering to someone in her sleep, telling them things that he couldn't understand through the thick walls. Instead of going and comforting her, the serial killer lay down in bed and pretended to be asleep, just in case Ali came to check on him like she sometimes did.

This morning, Ali had dark circles under her eyes, and Beyond knew that it was from the nightmares. They were really starting to catch up with her, and you could see it; the way it took her longer to perk up in the morning, the way she looked paler than usual. But BB refused to acknowledge that anything was happening, because that would've meant that he _cared_. And if there was one thing that he did not do, it was care about other people.

"An old friend is coming over today at about noon, Rue, so if you want to go upstairs while they're here, then I won't hold anything against you. He's bringing a couple of other people that he works with too, so just in case you freak out because there's more people than you expect, than that's why," Ali said, rinsing her bowl out in the sink and putting it neatly into the dishwasher.

"Alright," Beyond said as he took charge of the sink, cleaning out his jam jar, replacing the label, and putting them in the recycle bin. "I'll probably just hang out upstairs."

It was about one o' clock when Ali's friends came over, and as they parked the car in the driveway, "Rue" peeked out of the second-story window in his room to see what they looked like and what their names were, only to be presented with a huge problem.

Ali's friends were Light Yagami, Mihael Keehl, and Mail Jeevas.

All of them were currently working to find and eliminate a local serial killer by the name of Beyond Birthday.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>This is my third story that I'm working on right now that's on-going. So I have to update all of my OTHER stories, too. But I really like this one. So I'm making it anyway. FUN! Haha I love BB. And for those who aren't hard-core, die-hard Death Note fans, Mihael Keehl is Mello, and Mail Jeevas is Matt. I couldn't put their aliases on there because Shinigami eyes show their true name, not any nicknames that they have. And YES, for those who don't know, BB was born with Shinigami eyes. If you haven't read <em>Death Note: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases<em>, then you _REALLY_ should. Not just because you really shouldn't be reading a fanfiction about BB if you don't know anything about him, but also because it's also an awesome book. Not trying to be rude or anything, but it would really help you if you read it :3 ~~~ I'm going crazy. If you're sick like me, there's no stopping now. Try to break it up and just let it out. If I was sick like you, I would feed the fire. I would light it up and watch it all drop down…~~~ Sick by Adelitas Way


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Took me a month to update, but nobody has reviewed except for 1 person so far. I would greatly appreciate it if you could give me feedback on what I'm writing so I know what you think and what ideas you may have about it. I would be very grateful for it :D So, Chapter 2 is a bit more interesting, I must say, so hopefully you like it! It's really more interesting than what I have planned. _JUST KIDDING!_ Let us disclaim and whatnot!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, especially BB! He owns _me_, see? *points to leash around neck and then at Beyond holding the chain on other end* BB: *evil smile* Me: Let us get on with the story! BB: Have you ever been exploring in the woods at night? Me: (obliviously shakes head) Nope! BB: Perfect… Come with me *pulls on leash and leads me away* Me: Okay! *follows willingly* [I'm trying to find out how many different murder scenes I can create about me and BB for the disclaimer without running out of ideas. HEY! If you have a short disclaimer/murder story about me and BB, review me the idea! I will take your advice and make it special for you! Woods + Night + Beyond Birthday – Cell phone + Me – Witnesses + Knife – City = Certain death and/or torture. _See_? I'm good at math! I'm in Algebra :D]

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Beyond immediately lurched away from the window and gathered all of his belongings and an emergency jar of strawberry jam before stuffing them into his duffel bag. How was this possible? Ali was 2 years younger than the Yagami boy, and they had both gone to different colleges. She had no ties with the Yagami girl, and she _certainly_ didn't know Jeevas and Keehl. Beyond cursed himself. He must have overlooked some sort of miniscule detail that would now cost him his life.

BB ran to the bathroom quietly, grabbing gloves and cleaning equipment before sprinting back to his room and keeping the door cracked open slightly so he could hear the conversation that was going on. Light used no alias, but if he heard correctly, BB thought he heard Keehl use the alias Mello and Jeevas use Matt.

Ali didn't know any better; she hadn't met them before. The convict upstairs hurried about his room, spraying and wiping down anything and everything that could have his fingerprints on it. When he finished, he quickly placed the cleaning supplies back into the bathroom except for the rubber gloves, which he kept to dispose of later. Then he opened the window and sat in his peculiar way like the world's "greatest" detective with his duffle bag next to him and waited. At the first sign of danger, he would jump out into the tree by his window and escape.

There was about a 13.4% chance that the three cops were not there because of him. The 86.6% was overwhelming though. This was no coincidence. That, Beyond was sure of. The serial killer forced himself to calm down and listen to the conversation so that he would know when to make his getaway.

A lot of polite banter was exchanged before Ali asked, "So where _have_ you been, Light? I haven't seen you since high school." Beyond cringed. How could he have been so stupid as to not check high schools? The two hadn't grown up in the same place, but he realized something. The high school that Light had gone to offered scholarships to the less fortunate so that they could attend a private academy. Ali was smart; she could have easily applied and entered the program. Beyond had gotten cocky and hadn't checked everything. That made him furious at himself.

Keehl snickered and Jeevas laughed and said, "Light's got himself a girlfriend. She's so anno- _EFF YOU YOSHI!_" There was a smacking noise, and then the sound of plastic hitting tile floor.

"I _told_ you that you weren't gonna play video games while we were here! How many times do I have to tell you that this _isn't_ play time?" Keehl's voice rang out as Ali chuckled and Jeevas made a small whimpering noise; almost like a small puppy that was kicked.

"_Anyway_," Light Yagami said annoyed, "We need to talk to you about something serious." BB could almost envision that curious look on Ali's face; the one where she squinted her eyes and cocked her head ever-so-slightly to the left, a small frown making her eyebrows furrow. Jeevas immediately went silent, and Beyond got a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew what was coming next.

"Do you know someone by the name of Rue Ryuzaki?" Keehl inquired, and B tensed, waiting for his cue to jump out of the open window.

"Rue?" Ali asked, and then giggled. "Yeah, he's my best friend! I love hanging out with- hey Light, are you okay? You look sick."

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Keehl asked, his voice sounding more strained than before.

"This morning, he-" Ali paused, and upstairs, Beyond stood up. Any second now, she would disclose to the three that he was upstairs, and BB would have to make his getaway.

"He…?" Jeevas trailed off.

"He came over and ate breakfast with me like he always does on Saturday mornings. What's going on here? You guys are scaring me." Ali sounded worried, and Beyond silently thanked whatever god up in heaven prompted Ali to lie about his whereabouts; which really did no good because B was an atheist. Ali was taking a risk for him. How long would it be before she told them to truth? The next thing that was said was muttered, and BB had to strain to hear.

"Is he here now?" Keehl's voice asked, accompanied by the sound of a gun being set off of the safety and the barrel being loaded. Silence stretched on for a couple seconds before…

"No, Rue left for work earlier. What's your problem? Rue's not dangerous. Why would you want to shoot him? He's sweet and kind and car-"

"That's all a lie," Yagami said, cutting Ali off. "Rue isn't his name. He's not 'sweet' or 'kind' or anything of its likeness. His name is Beyond Birthday, BB, B, any of those. He is the murderer that's been terrorizing the city. He's dangerous."

Beyond held his breath. This couldn't be happening. All of his planning, his care of not revealing anything- gone. Down the drain. BB stuck one foot out of the window when Ali's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Rue? That's not him. He wouldn't ever-"

She was cut off once again when Light said, "_Ali_, listen, you obviously-"

"No, _you_ listen, _Light_. Don't you even _dare_ start on me." Ali's voice was sharp and venomous; demanding. BB was surprised- he had never heard her speak like that to anyone before. "That tone might've worked when we were dating, Yagami, but not anymore. You're so manipulative, and _that's_ why I broke it off. You think you can control people, but you can't. So _shut up_."

There was a long awkward silence- BB hardly dared to breathe for fear that the three men downstairs would hear him. Keehl finally interrupted the quiet by saying, "We need you to come with us to our headquarters. Beyond, Rue- whatever you want to call him- is going to come back. You'll be in danger once he realizes we've been here. The sooner you can leave, the better."

"Alright," Ali said with an odd tone in her voice. "Come back tomorrow, same time, and I'll be here. If I see Rue or if he calls, I'll let you know. Sound good for you?"

Light sighed but agreed, and upstairs, B waited with a triumphant grin on his face. He had won. Now all that was left was to kill the girl and leave. Beyond got that sick feeling again, but he ignored it as usual and quietly closed the window, drawing the blinds and ducking out of sight. He walked through the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs where he could spy on the three detectives leaving, but they could not see him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, then," Ali said. Keehl and Jeevas (who had started to play those brain-rotting video games again) walked off, leaving the Yagami brat alone with Ali at the front door.

"Ali?" Light asked hesitantly. Ali looked up at him with a questioning look, and her eyes widened a bit in shock when Light kissed her on the cheek. "Please be safe." With that, the detectives got in their car and drove off, leaving Ali staring down the road where they disappeared and B wanting to tear the brunette limb from limb. She closed the door and leaned against it, giving a shaky breath.

"B?" she asked a couple of minutes later, her voice barely above a whisper. She had known he was standing there while everyone had said their good-byes, and she looked up at the landing of the stairs, waiting for the person who she had thought she knew to step out of the shadows. Beyond gripped the railing tightly as he made his way down the steps, wondering what Ali was thinking. He stopped about ten feet away from her and stared into her eyes, trying to make out what she could possibly be feeling.

"You are him, then? It's true?" Ali looked up at the serial killer, hurt in her eyes. BB just nodded. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not this.

"You're going to turn me in." It was a statement. If the girl called Yagami, he wouldn't have much time to kill her and dispose of the evidence before running away. B had an emergency knife in his pocket. He could easily stab the girl, slip the blade between her ribs into her heart and then wait for her to die. Then he'd have to go about cleaning up the mess and-

"No." Ali's response stopped Beyond's thoughts in their tracks. "I trusted you, Rue. Beyond. Whatever your stupid freaking name is. Whoever you are."

"It is Beyond Birthday," the mass murderer replied, chewing on his thumb.

"Just like it was Rue?" The venom in her voice was back. "Just like it was some other odd name for some of your additional victims? You _betrayed_ me. I'll never forgive you for that."

"You want me to leave." Beyond couldn't even _begin_ to figure out this woman's mind. Her thought process was so unlike any other that he had seen before. The next thing she said baffled him even more.

"No, Beyond, I don't want you to leave. I want you to take me with you."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

><p>AN: WHOO! So, will Beyond go on the run with Ali, or will he kill her? Will Ali eventually betray BB and turn him in to Light Yagami and Co? Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions? I know, I know, a slow start on the story. It will pick up soon, I promise :) Sorry if it was boring… ~~~ Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the- FLOOOOOR! Beaten, why for? Can't take much more. Here we go, here we go, here we go now. One- nothing wrong with me. Two- nothing wrong with me. Three- nothing wrong with me… ~~~ Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Drowning Pool (I JUST _**LOVE**_ THIS SONG!)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey you guys, sorry for keeping you waiting…. Been busy, but I FINALLY figured out how I'm gonna end this story :3 So with that, here is yet another installment of Ali's story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I… own…. NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was almost all Beyond could do not to unnecessarily ask, "_WHAT?_" simply because he could not believe it. This was the last thing he would've anticipated to happen. Instead of reacting right away, he kept his face as vacant as possible. This was not his plan. Then again, nothing seemed to be following his "plans" recently. The only way to do this cleanly was to win by the element of surprise.

"No." He extracted a knife from his back pocket and lunged for the girl, but Ali quickly dodged and started to run toward the stairs. The serial killer grabbed her ankle as she scrambled to the top and dragged her downward. Ali cried out in pain as her forehead hit the laminated wood and went limp for a few seconds, allowing B to flip her around and hold her right shoulder down so he could have better access to her heart.

But that face…

Her defiant eyes were glaring up at him, tears of anger and pain welling up in her green orbs. She was gasping so badly that with every breath she took, B could feel her heart beating quickly. And then Rue did something he shouldn't have done.

He hesitated.

Two fists pounded his chest, and whatever advantage he had over Ali was gone. The force behind her hits were strong enough to make him lose his balance and let go of her to clutch the railing for fear of toppling down the stairs. Ali hurriedly crawled out from under the man and started to run again, this time heading for the bathroom. Profanities escaped Beyond's lips as he hastily darted after her. If she was able to get inside and lock the door, she would have a chance to call Yagami.

Then the charade would be over.

But Ali did not lock the bathroom door. She didn't even close it. She was lying face-up in the bathtub, eyes closed. The only indication that she had been running was the quick rise and fall of her chest and the deep breaths that came out of her slightly parted lips. Leaning over her, Beyond knew what he had to do. Yet he couldn't make himself raise the knife and plunge it into her chest. And he realized why.

Out of all of his victims, all of the bloodshed, nobody had given themselves to him. They had struggled and fought and screamed. But this girl… this _woman_… had hidden him, kept him safe. She had fed him, housed him, and now she was lying before him, ready to accept her death. She had struggled but ultimately sacrificed herself for him. But… Why the sudden change of heart?

"Get up," B murmured softly, his voice echoing slightly in the quiet house. Ali cracked an eyelid open, looking up at him hesitantly. Beyond's mind was working overtime. What was he doing?

"Can I trust you?" she asked. She already knew the answer- he had betrayed her, led her on. But she asked because she needed to know what he thought. His answer would make the decision for her.

"_Can_ you trust me? Sure. _Should_ you trust me? No. I am a serial killer that could snap your neck at any moment if I so wished. Sometimes I cannot control the urges I get to kill."

It was true… so true. And Ali could tell it was. Looking straight into Beyond's eyes, she stood up and offered her hand.

"Hello. My name is Ali. What's yours?"

Was this… a do-over? With her polite smile and hand still extended, she was giving him another chance. Slowly, B put his knife away and placed his hand in hers, shaking it softly.

"Greetings, Ali. My name is Beyond Birthday."

Grinning conspiratorially, Ali stepped out of the bathtub and motioned for the serial killer to follow her.

"I believe we have some packing to do, Mister Birthday."

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you guys so much for being patient! I'm so sorry it's really short, and I have no song for now, but please accept this chapter as an apology.


End file.
